Fate In An Hourglass A McFly Love Story
by ditzyflutemusician
Summary: This is my first story on here. This story is also on quizilla under the same name.
1. Chapter 0

NAME:Hannah Nichole Richards  
NICKNAME:Nicky  
BIRTHDAY:Sep. 1, 1987  
HAIR:Chopped layered/mid-back/black w/ red,blue,& bleach blonde streaks  
STYLE:emo&skater  
HEIGHT:5'5  
EYES:Brown  
WEIGHT:110 lbs  
PERSONALITY:Hyper,crazy,fun to be around  
OTHER FACTS:plays guitar and singing for her band Fate In An Hourglass, and writing the songs for the band  
vegetarian

NAME:Elaine Shea Vance  
NICKNAME:Lainie  
BIRTHDAY:May 13, 1987  
HAIR:short/spikey/blonde w/ red streaks  
STYLE:Punk  
HEIGHT:5'6  
EYES:Blue  
WEIGHT:110lbs  
PERSONALITY:crazy,fun,helpful,and loves giving love advise for the group  
OTHER FACTS:Sings and plays guitar for Fate In An Hourglass, parents died in a car crash when she was 5 yrs. old, and is a vegetarian

NAME:Sophie Marie Brinks  
BIRTHDAY:Nov. 19, 1987  
HAIR:shoulder length/brown w/ blonde and black streaks  
STYLE:emo&punk  
HEIGHT:5'6  
EYES:Hazel  
WEIGHT:115 lbs  
PERSONALITY:shy,loud,and can be ditzy at times  
OTHER FACTS:plays bass in Fate In An Hourglass and is a vegetarian

NAME:Andrea LeAnne Micheals  
NICKNAME:Andy  
BIRTHDAY:June 5, 1987  
HAIR:shoulder length/red orange w/ blonde underneath  
STYLE:skater  
HEIGHT:5'6  
EYES:Green  
WEIGHT:120 lbs  
PERSONALITY:serious most of the time but knows when not to be  
OTHER FACTS:plays drums for Fate In An Hourglass and is a vegetarian also


	2. Chapter 1

"Do you Dougie Lee Poynter take Hannah Nichole Richards to be your wife?" "I Do" he said. " Do you Hannah Nichole Richards take Dougie Lee Poynter to be your husband?" "I Do" I said. "I now pronounce you husband and wife, you may now kiss the bride" finished the preacher. Dougie leaned in to kiss you as you did the same. As your lips met, time seemed to stop, as a thought ran through your mind Wow, I'm actually married to the man of my dreams. When you pull away he says "I love you, Nicky." And you say "I love you too, Dougie."

Then suddenly you hear "OMG DOUGIE" and a bunch of laughing. Of course you were wakened up by none other than Lainie. "LAINIE" you yell.

"Well we're here." Sophie said. "Well ya think" you say back sarcasticly. "I can't believe you said "I love you too, Dougie " out loud" Lainie said using air quotes, while we were walking off of the plane and into the fresh air of London, England. "Who exactly is this Dougie" Sophie asked dumbly. "Well Mr.Dougie just happens to be the bassist for McFly, and he is the guy our little Nicky has a crush on."Ooh okay, whatever" Sophie says.

"Nicky what exactly were you dreaming about" Andy just happened to ask. "Well" you start to say. "Well what?" she asks. "Well I dreamed that I married him" you say. "WHAT" they all yelled very loudly. I'm starting to think I should have never told them that. Now I'm never gonna live this one down.

While Andy and Sophie went to call a cab, I was integrated more be Lainie. "Lainie please leave me alone." I beg. "Nope don't think so" she would say back. That went on for what seemed like hours, but was only 10 minutes.

As soon as Andy and Sophie got back I said "What took you so long"  
"We were only gone 10 minutes"  
"Yeah well it seemed like 10 hours having to stay with this crazy mental person"  
"Hey I'm not mental"  
"Could've fouled me" the three of us say at the same time.  
"Meanies" Lainie said back.  
"You're weird"  
"Yeah well so are you"  
"Nice comeback Lainie" I say.  
"Whatever get in the cab" she says.  
Thank god I finally got her to shut up about the dream. I wonder if that dream will ever come true.  
"Probably not" you say outloud not meaning to.  
"Probably not what" Sophie asked.  
"Huh" you say.  
"I bet she was daydreaming about Dougie again" Lainie said.  
And I thought she had shut up about Dougie.  
"And no I'm never gonna give up about your Dougie obsession" Lainie said.  
"We're you reading my mind just now"  
"No, but come on we have been friends since we were born I think I know by now what you were thinking"  
"GRRRRR"  
"OMG stop saying that" Andy said.  
"Saying what" you ask.  
"Stop saying 'GRRRR'" she said back.  
"I can't it's stuck in my brain permanently"  
"WOW you have a brain, I didn't know that" Lainie said.  
God I have crazy friends


End file.
